


末日骑士

by orphan_account



Category: Brave New World - Aldous Huxley
Genre: Brave New World reference, M/M, 半原创, 美丽新世界au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 基于美丽新世界中提及的图书馆大屠杀。2017年写的儿童节中二小说，在lofter被屏蔽了，所以搬到这里存个档。——“他用鲜血在自己的盾牌上写着：圣母啊，愿你欢欣。”
Kudos: 1





	末日骑士

——“他用鲜血在自己的盾牌上写着：  
圣母啊，愿你欢欣。” 

这是一个无限膨胀，无限延伸的夏夜，潮湿的空气里流动着大团液态的风。  
米锡安站在人群中央，这是一个高屋建瓴的位置，棕红色的木制台阶从他脚下和缓地流泻开去。  
“我相信，今天是人类存在于世间的最后一天。”米锡安说，“这并不是由于自然的过失，朋友们，我想你们都清楚，这既非出于古代的科学家们那些关于太阳和时间的预言，更无关某一场自我毁灭式的战争和灾祸，而是毁于人类本身。”  
“要我说就是如此。”伯尔纳插嘴道，“有人点燃火把驱散了上帝和他的地狱，照亮了末日审判的巨大阴影，这下人们可看清啦，原来那阴影里空空荡荡，只有寥寥几个毫无用处的水坑。”  
“现在人类把亚当和夏娃带离了失乐园，原来失乐园也不过是独角兽的角磨成的粉末堆起来的，一个中世纪的骗局，上帝气得直跺脚，可他无能为力啦，他已经年老体衰，病病歪歪，先是哥白尼强行从他的宇宙中心抢走了地球，然后是拿着解剖刀的虔诚的圣徒牛顿，后来，查拉图斯特拉还曾到处散播他早已死亡的证据。”  
“伯尔纳……让我说完。”  
这个斜坐在台阶下的年轻人不耐烦地挥挥手，小声骂了一句。  
“在此前，我们也已经忍了很久。我们看着福特纪年重置了时间，看着一群狂妄的科学家们怎样创造新世纪的人类，我们看到越来越多的图书馆关闭，旧日的典籍被焚毁，古代的遗址被抹去，通行的语言被改造。我们目睹了一整个新世界的诞生。人类的末日无时无刻不在逼近，随时都可能与我们相逢于狭路。现在，这个时刻终于到来了，而我之所以这样笃定地宣称，是因为就在今天，也许几个小时之后，新世界硕果仅存的图书馆，大英图书馆，就将在爆破声中灰飞烟灭。”  
米锡安身后是一个巨大的环形墙体，灰白的墙面上粉刷着黑色的字母“A.M.F”。米锡安象征性地转过身，他双眼迷离，透过墙面看向某个真切的实体。顺着他的目光，人们能够想象到墙后那个古老庄严的建筑物悲哀的轮廓，它的每一处精美的廊柱，门窗，拐角和廊道，无不透出一种洞悉一切的漠然神色，与地面上成吨的炸药相互注视。  
有年轻的女人在哭泣，情侣拥抱着彼此。人群被某种低伏的，沉重的静穆挤压着，压抑地几乎就要恸哭失声。  
“是我们做出选择的时候了，朋友们。”  
米锡安再一次面向人群的时候，一束从爆破工事投出的强光打在了他的脸上。可以看出，米锡安是一个俊秀的青年，一头深色的鬈发覆在他高傲的前额。他颧骨深陷，突现出他悲剧性的眼睛。他脸颊红润，举止深沉，这一切必然给了他一种怪异的魅力，因为与此同时，所有人的目光都聚焦在了他身上。  
“是与大英图书馆共存亡，还是听任他们毁掉我们，把人类重新变成野兽，让一代代人类亲手创造的文明从地球上永久消失？”  
“与大英图书馆共存亡！”人群中传来此起彼伏的誓言，有人将早已准备好的巨大标语举在头顶，一个十三四岁的孩子推着车子，唱着歌，将满车鲜花分发给集会的人群。在其中，也有精明的商贩兜售美酒和咖啡。  
“来了，一场真正意义上的狂欢节。”伯尔纳不以为然地说，他脸上习惯性地挂着一抹否定一切的刻薄微笑，这让他看起来像个怀疑派，不过现在他是在台阶上斜躺着了，几乎是在模仿拉斐尔笔下的赫拉克里特。  
“说吧，犬儒。”一个带着眼镜的年轻人踢了他一脚，“你喝了多少酒？”  
“我清醒无比。”伯尔纳反驳到，“斐多，看看你身边这一切吧，人们都不过是狄俄尼索斯的臣民，在某种程度上，酒精和愤怒在填补空虚这方面效用一样惊人。人们都清楚自己不过是在用空泛的激情打发时间，除了米锡安那个傻子还被蒙在鼓里。”  
“他是个理想主义者。”斐多叹了口气，“而你是个虚无主义者。”  
伯尔纳转过脸去，又灌了一口酒。

“距离爆破还有三个小时。”人群里传来米锡安坚定的声音。“而我们会拖延这场毁灭的发生，甚至阻止它。如果我们前进，当局会慑于人民的力量，我们将取胜。如果我们退缩，他们会毫无顾忌，一切将无可挽回。”  
“朋友们，请和我一同进入工事中，让我们一同守护我们的图书馆。”  
“守护我们的莎士比亚，塞万提斯，拉伯雷……”  
“我们的拜伦，济慈，乔叟和蒲柏……”  
人们一个接一个的，用不同的语言咏颂着前人的名字，他们来自不同的时代，不同的领域和国度。这些名字原本隔着永恒的时间和空间，甚至彼此之间都不相互认识，现在却被突兀地排列在一起，如此朗朗上口地被诵读出来，仿佛为了一场巨大葬礼而备下的陈列。  
在这种宗教气质的咏颂声中，人们彼此挽着手臂，步履庄严地向着防护墙进发，有的人把鲜花捧在手中。米锡安走在前列，他的胸前别着一支火红的玫瑰，鲜血般的艳烈衬在他深黑的燕尾服上。在他的身边，同样走在前列的，还有一个白发苍苍的老人。  
“真是可惜。”伯尔纳叹息着说，“活了大半辈子，却要把自己的生命赌在这种毫无意义的事上。”  
“他双目失明。”斐多轻声说，“甚至走路都要人搀着。他是惠特曼先生，福特元年的第一批政府职员，在征服保留地的一次战役中被碎弹片炸伤。”  
“我猜他不在乎，他活了那么久，从古典时代一直活到福帝时代，荣誉勋章大概有一口袋。可是那又如何呢？他活的太久了，新世界的孩子们见了他便要躲开，因为他脸上可怕的创伤带着旧时代的阴影，而对于从试管里出生的这一代，旧时代就像上古鬼怪的传闻那样恐怖和罪恶。”  
伯尔纳有一搭没一搭地听着，一瓶酒很快见了底。  
“你说说看，斐多。”他突然开口道，“他们将会怎样？”  
“我想这种规模的示威总会有用的。当局不会当真对自己的人民下手，那太荒诞了。”  
伯尔纳又在看他的酒了。事实是他的头脑发胀，昏昏沉沉，酒精像温和的毒液把他浸入其中，很快把他包裹了。  
等他再一次醒来的时候，斐多不知什么时候已经离开了，他孤零零地睡在空无一人的台阶上。残留的酒气仍然模糊着他的感官，在他头顶是宏大的夜空。

“请你们立刻离开这里。”他听到有人喊，声音尖锐而且很不自然，夹杂着很刺耳的嗡嗡声。  
“请立刻离开这里，否则后果自负。”  
他清醒了。他分辨出自己听到的是广播里的声音，显然那群人已经进入了爆破区，也就是博物馆所在。  
他从台阶下支起身子，努力睁开醉意朦胧的双眼。不断有人从防护墙内走出来，他们的脸空空荡荡，在夜色里滑腻地像鱼，这让他产生了某种冲动。  
伯尔纳站了起来，跌跌撞撞地，梦游般地向他们出来的方向走去，在那他穿过一个狭窄的路口，显然是为了疏散工人用的，然后他进入了防护墙内，在他面前，端庄的图书馆披着星辉，仿佛神祇般淡漠。  
图书馆里只有稀稀落落几个人了。除了米锡安，惠特曼先生和几个他不认识的青年人外，斐多也在这里，他背着一把漂亮的吉他。他们坐在图书馆圆形的大厅里，四周是如山的木制书架，像是硬生生把他们围在中央。末日的图书馆相比往日显然过于简朴了，除了书籍和几把木桌椅，任何有用的东西都已经被清空。照明的只有天花板上吊着一只惨白的电灯，光很强，周围则归于黑暗和静寂，这使他们就像是伦勃朗画里的人物那样光影分明。  
“只有夜空是神圣的。”米锡安说。  
伯尔纳看见了高处拱形的玻璃天窗，这让他有些不明所以地害怕起来，看样子他们已经在这里坐了很长时间，竟然也像神学家那样讨论起天空来了。  
“浩荡的天空不曾背叛我们，也永远不会背叛我们。在神话时代它是巨人的颅骨，在宗教幻想里它是高踞的圣殿，巴比伦人建筑了宏伟的高塔通向天堂，在基督教义中，耶稣便是在山顶接近天空的地方向他的先知显形。”  
“倘若我们死去，我们应当把最后一次注视留给天空。”  
“米锡安，你疯了吗？”伯尔纳失声喊道。  
可是人群已经激动起来，他们相互赠送着各自捧着的花束，抛洒花瓣，拥抱和亲吻。有人把上好的葡萄酒分发给众人。伯尔纳在角落的长桌边认出了瓦尔塔，这个四处漂泊的流行歌手佩戴着波西米亚人的忧郁气质，当他终于起身举杯走向人群的时候，他的双眼因羞涩和剧烈的狂喜而熠熠发亮。  
“献给天空，献给最后一次辉煌的日落，在你谢幕之后，光亮与阴影将永不重现于世上。”  
“让他们尽管来吧”，说话的是刚才那个老人，“让这一切来得像索多玛城的陨灭那样壮观……像那暴风雨，巨雷和电火，让他们毁灭吧！他们尽可以撕毁一切人类文明的证言，朋友们，这样一来，人类仅存的一切沉重都留给了我们，这该是怎样的恩赐又是怎样的富足啊，人类积蓄千年的尊严将在他的终结者身上迸发，我们生命的最后一刻钟必然充满圣洁的爱和欢乐。”  
他沙哑的声音变成了剧烈的咳嗽，老人被搀扶着坐在了木椅上。  
“告诉我，你们打算在这里待多久？”在人群的嘈杂声里，伯尔纳的声音险些没被冲刷了去。  
米锡安侧过脸望他。  
“我们会一直坚持下去，直到当局向我们妥协。”  
“你疯了，米锡安。”伯尔纳终于喊了出来，“就要到时间了，要是——”  
什么人拉起了提琴。  
“相互拥抱吧——亿万生民。”  
“我们拥抱死亡。”米锡安轻声说。  
“亲吻啊——给这大千世界！”  
“不朽的诗人曾将善恶一同赞美。”  
他看见瓦尔塔回到了角落里，他的脸对着阴影，身子轻微地发着抖。  
“我们将直面血，火，子弹或是焦呛的浓烟……”  
“致我们最美的渎神！唉，斐多，把你的吉他也拿出来嘛，奥斯维辛的地狱也曾响起神曲之声……”  
伯尔纳观察着这些喧嚣的人们，他们脸上佩戴的神色各不相同，可是很快他就发现一种共同的气质从每一个人，每一个角落，每一束灯光里显现出来，那是疯狂，它从前古典时代的残骸里涌流而出，它流得那样远，以至于连接了一切错综的时间与空间，电一般照亮了整栋怪异的建筑物畸形的轮廓。  
结束了，他想。一切都完蛋了。  
“结束了。”有什么人说。  
“结束了。”米锡安说。  
甚至还没有来得及抬头，他便听见了如约而至的，震破鼓膜的巨响，这声响几乎不需要任何解释或者描摹，因为每个人都几乎在心里演练了上千遍。他站在原地，像个赤裸的婴儿，看不见也想不起任何事。他只觉得那可怕的巨响吞噬着他，这声音那样大，大到把荒芜的宇宙都撕开了一个角。


End file.
